This invention relates to optical amplifier modules in which homogeneous gain broadening is dominant, such as modules incorporating optically pumped rare-earth doped optical waveguide amplifiers.
Such optical amplifiers have an optical gain spectrum that varies with wavelength. The gain spectrum also depends on the operating conditions of the particular amplifier. To be more precise, for a fixed amplifier configuration, the gain spectrum will depend on the gain of the amplifier. In an optical communication system using multiple wavelengths for the transmission of data, the gain spectrum of the amplifier results in different signal channels having a different optical gain. Whilst small differences in gain may be tolerable, significant differences in gain are common causing degradation to some of the optical signal channels. In principle these differences can be cancelled out to some degree using selective optical filtering. However, when the operating gain of the amplifier changes due to a change in the incoming optical signal power, or the demanded optical output power, the resulting change in amplifier gain causes a change in the gain spectrum shape.
Specifically, at low gain, the spectral gain characteristic shows a slight rounded peak at the short wavelength end of the characteristic spaced by a shallow trough from a much broader, and slightly higher, peak extending to the long wavelength end of the characteristic, this broader peak having a slight upward tilt towards its long wavelength end. As the gain is increased, the amplitude of the broad peak increases unevenly, with the result that its tilt is first evened out, and then reversed. At the same time the amplitude of the short wavelength peak increases at a faster rate, overtaking the gain of the broad peak, and also broadening slightly to longer wavelengths. This change in the spectral gain characteristic consequent upon change of gain level is referred to as dynamic gain tilt. Because the effect is ‘dynamic’ it can not be compensated by optical filtering that is entirely passive. If dynamic gain tilt is present, and is not compensated, then different signal channels of a wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) transmission system will be subject to different differential gain under different conditions, with the result that some channels may suffer significant degradation limiting system performance.